


【本马达】Hug Hug

by JiutunChen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 本马达 - Freeform, 马达本 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiutunChen/pseuds/JiutunChen





	【本马达】Hug Hug

本·阿弗莱克有一个愿望，这愿望让他不好意思说出口。呃，怎么说呢，一个四十多岁的人肯定不是幼儿园的小朋友了对吧？但是他很想向马特要一个抱抱。就像他们小时候那样，在在遭遇不好的事的时候，他会埋在马特的怀里，感受马特的手搭在他的后颈上，然后一切归于平静。

他在心里承认说，是的，我需要他。

这个念头已经在他脑海里存在了很久，并不是因为某种激素突然上升而造成的一时兴起。他还记得上一次他和马特有超~近的肢体接触还是在两年前，他把马特装进自己的大衣里，马特挂在他的身上，这让他觉得自己仿佛一只袋鼠。他感觉到大衣内的马特用力抓着他，马特施加的这份力气让他近乎产生了对方在表达渴求与需要的错觉。灼热的呼吸喷在他的胸口——他不能松手，不能离开他，否则他就会掉下来，节目没法做了。

本感觉到一阵隐秘的快乐，他的双腿酸软，膝盖因为承受不住马特的重量而颤抖，这一刻因为身体上的折磨而变得无比漫长，而他竟然希望这一刻能过得再漫长一些，甚至长到世界毁灭。他想象他和马特是连体婴，就像他曾经拍过的《贴身兄弟》一样；或者是什么一个长在另一个肚子里的畸形双胞胎。他想象单向的不可逆的融合过程，直到他撑着马特的手臂让他从自己身上下来，而马特因为腿麻跪坐在地上无法动弹。要知道他没这么抱过马特有十多二十年了，这感觉太好了，以至于让他念念不忘地回味。现在，他想要一个抱抱。来自马特的，代表着被接纳与归属的安全的抱抱。

但是马特甚至和他不在一个半球，或者两个。（澳大利亚竟然在东半球！这可真是个冷知识。）

“Behold the Metatron！Herald of the almighty and voice of the one true god！Behold the Metatron！Herald of the almighty and voice of the one true god！”本在睡梦中听到有人在大喊，他睡眼惺忪地把被子蒙住头，忽然意识到有人侵入马上吓得从床上跳起来随手抓了一个什么东西朝声音的方向扔去。

“噢！”声音的方向传来被砸中的闷响和一个人吃痛的声音，“你竟敢砸一个天使？”

“滚出我的房子，你这个贼！”本朝他发怒，“物业公司守夜的保安是在睡觉吗？”

“看来一个四十多岁离了婚潦倒男人确实容易健忘，因为他们是即将成为老年痴呆的高危人群。”梅塔特隆腔调讽刺地说，“一个小提示，我们在你年轻时见过。”

本骂了句脏话：“你是梅塔特隆，老天，这是什么真人秀吗？他们请了特型演员？”

梅塔特隆用他高高在上的语气说：“你可以当成是在做梦，凡人。你有什么愿望想要实现吗？”

“你以为自己是谁，阿拉丁神灯？”

“说说无妨。你想要更多的财富？第三个奥斯卡？或者更漂亮的女朋友？每堂测试都拿高分的小孩？”梅塔特隆问。

“不……我没什么想要的。现在很好。”本摇摇头，怀疑地盯着梅塔特隆，“听着，不要试图改变我的人生——”

“我才懒得改变谁的人生，stupid。真的一个也没有吗？你看起来不像什么愿望都没有。”

“好吧。”本耸肩，像开玩笑一样说出了他的愿望，“我想要马特·达蒙给我一个长达5分钟的抱抱。”

嘭，一阵烟雾，梅塔特隆消失了，有一个熟悉的声音在咳嗽：“what the hell——本？”

本下意识回应道：“什么？”

他意识到怀里多了个人，这给他一种莫名的熟悉感。黑暗温柔地把他们包裹住，马特坐在他的怀里，整个人都被他圈起来，他的头靠在他的肩膀上，手伸出去搭在他的后颈。有粗糙的沙粒蹭到了他的腿上。本感觉到放松，安全，和一阵永恒的宁静与融合。

5分钟后，烟雾散去，本听见马特抓了抓头说：“哇哦……真不敢相信前一分钟我还在海滩上追狗。”


End file.
